I opened a book
by Honesty1
Summary: Naiad you typical suburban girl with added features (fencing lessons, and Archery) is told to clean her attic by her mother and instead of finishing her chore she finds a book and gets sucked into the world of mystery and intrigue that is Rivendel... righ
1. 1

Oh wow this is special. 

"Naiad... go clean the attic" My mother shouts from the floors below.

"yeah... okay" I said as I climbed the spiral stair case.

After about three hours of sorting old dusty books I came across a gold book with a red binding I opened it and read the first paragraph aloud.

"_In my mind this resides and as well as in your life you shall live this book these words, speak these aloud if you wish but you shall but sucked into my world against your wish" _I laughed... who gets sucked into a book? I closed the book and almost instantly I was no longer in the dark and musty attic I was standing on a flat platformish thing in a vast city and I was dressed differently. Instead of my flares and tank top I had on what looked to be almost the same outfit I saw Legolas wearing in the fellowship of the ring which I had just seen last night.

I looked around and found myself face to face with the elf not Orlando Bloom who played him but the actual elf.

"Where am I?" I said as I looked at him. He smiled and looked me over with a smile.

"You are in Rivendel" he said as he gestured around me. 

"Rivendel... the place of the elves" I said remembering it from when I read the book two years past.

"Yes... the place of the elves... are you in need of any help" He said looking at me as though I looked odd.

"actually I am but if I told you of what happened you would find me insane" I said as I looked around trying my best to muster up all the Middle earth vocabulary I could.

"Fairest lady I could not do such a thing" he said as he took my hand.

"I have fallen from a book... I was reading it and then suddenly I was in this place standing here... and I have no clue how to get back..." I said as I looked into his blue eyes. I was on the verge of tears but they were some what comforting like something I could lose myself in,

"There are many magic books in this world... I'm sure you'll be able to find your way home you are an elf... so as long as you are here...I shall be your guide" He said as he started to walk away I followed simply because I had no other place to go. I touched my ears to make sure they were normal and instead of finding my normal rounded ears I felt the pointy ears of an elf. And that was not comforting at all. 


	2. 2

I walked away from him, I flipped my chestnut brown hair and walked away from him. I was short and I felt out of place among the elves. I was only five two and most elves were taller than humans but just a small amount. And they were pale something else that I was not my creamy iced cappuccino skin made me stand out but my eyes were pale. I guess that's what stopped me from being a dwarf. I cringed at the thought. I looked behind me the Elf was following me. Legolas... Greenleaf. I smiled at the repetition in the name but then I thought about my own name Naiad Waters, almost the same thing. I shook my head and paused and let the tall handsome blonde haired elf catch up to me.

Something about him did make me want to sit in his arm's but if I wanted anyone it would be Strider AKA Aragron. Or maybe even Frodo, someone near my own height.

"So who are you? and what land do you come from" He said as he looked me over

"I'm Naiad Bluewater and I come from a place so far away if I were to say the name you with your many many years of wisdom of the land still wouldn't be able to fathom it" I said suppressing a giggle

"Well fairest lady, I am Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood" He said smiling at me. I decided to use my book knowledge to wow him.

"And I can see in your eye's a heavy burden.... It's caused by the ring of power... or is it a pending burden I see reflecting" I said as I gazed into his eyes. He shook his gaze from mine I was tempted to laugh he actually believed me.

"How do you know of such thing's?" He said as he slightly parted his lips and looked me over.

"Your eyes are the key to your soul and inner turmoil" I said suppressing another giggle I was mean I shouldn't be taking advantage of a gullible elf.

"So are you a seer?"

"No... just a observer of what is before me" I said as I looked at the pale colored buildings with their delicately carved leaves covering supports and pillars.

"I'm sure Lord Elrond would want to hear about you... but I must leave with the eight others in the fellowship" He said as he looked over to a bridge where a group of people were gathered.

"It wouldn't be too much trouble for me to follow you for a few days... and to view this... young Hobbit Frodo's eyes" I said smiling. He looked slightly shocked that I knew his name.

"You know the ring bearer's name? how?"

"Your eyes can be the window to your mind as well... best to think blank thoughts when in the presence of some... lest your true meaning and thoughts be revealed" I said as I lead him towards the group. I passed a tree and instantly my outfit changed to a long dark blue dress with a silver cord trim. He stared at me with wonder.

"...I did not know I had this power" I said as I walked forward. I had a quiver and bow strapped to my back now. 

"Maybe you are some how related to the Wizards?" He said as we neared the others. 

I smiled when I saw them. Four hobbits, one with red hair, one with brown hair, one with dark brown hair and startling blue eyes and one with blonde hair. There was a red haired dwarf and the tall and proud blonde Boromir, and the Humble and hardy Aragron. Then the old and wise Gandalf.

"Hello, Frodo, Samwise, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Aragron, Gimli and Gandalf" I said as I pointed to each as I said their names. They stared back in wonder, or rage I'm not good when it comes to deciphering looks.


End file.
